neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Tale of the Six Kings
Long ago, before the time of the kingdoms of Men and Elves, there were the six tribes of men surrounding a great lake. These tribes, for hundreds of years, fought over control of the region. During this time of chaos, men were killed for sport, and for no reason at all. There was no justice, there was not law, only hatred and savagery. Eventually, however, as with most conflicts, a victor eventually rose above the others, and the leader of the largest of the tribes, Lord Ramsay, now known as King Ramsay I, took his throne as the king of men. King Ramsay led for many years, not just as King, but as a sort of father figure over the tribes which he united. He was loved by many, and united the region to a state of near peace, and this lasted his entire reign. For many years he ruled, and people were happy. The land was prosperous and the moral seemed unbelievably high. Unfortunately, the King was just a mortal man, and eventually age got the best of him, and he was mourned by thousands when he died in his late 70’s. After the passing of King Ramsay I, his young son took over the throne. Geoffrey Ramsay II had very high standards to fill, and he certainly did his best, for which many people also revered him as a great king. Unfortunately for Ramsay, there were people in other nations in his kingdom who did not think that he was fit to rule. They believed that he was too kind and was weakening the whole of the kingdom. They feared that as other human settlements outside their region began to grow in power, they would see the weakening of the great Kingdom under the rule of Ramsay II, and it would be the downfall of the Kingdom. Because of this, a civil war broke out between King Ramsay’s loyal subject, and those calling for a change in leadership. Eventually, after years of fighting, the rebellion broke down the Royal army’s garrisons and forced a surrender. After sieging the capitol, a rebel Captain named Ryan of fort BirchWood was crowned as King. His first decree as king was the execution of the former King Ramsay and the whole of his bloodline, which his followers carried out without question. This foreshadowed the future of King Ryan’s rule as king. He was a stern king, and ruled with fear rather than love. However, because of this, he was a king who was hated by many, and King Ryan only kept his rule for a few short years before his guard was overthrown by a group of well trained rebels who took over the castle. Ryan narrowly escaped the castle intact, and ran to the woods. The leader of these rebels was a ninja warrior from one of the Southern tribes named Ser Ray. While he was a good King and made much progress during his kingship, he was irresponsible with the kingdom’s funds, and soon the kingdom was verging on broke. King Ray, being the wise king he was, saw what he was doing to his kingdom and realized that he was not fit to rule, and stepped down as king, handing the crown to his military advisor, the more than capable “Mogar.” Mogar had been alongside Ray when they took down King Ryan, and knew the in’s and out’s of how the kingdom worked, but more than that, he had prior leadership experience has he ran an entire military. Under King Mogar, the army nearly tripled in size, as did his empire. Unfortunately for Mogar, Ryan still had some hold of power in the more savage parts of the kingdom and was able to raise an army right under the nose of the King. One day Ryan simply walked into the throne room with 20 savage warriors, slaughtered the entire King’s Guard, and put Mogar’s head on a spike planted next to Ryan’s newly reclaimed throne. Some say that Ryan, now known by many as the Mad King of Men, went mad being in the forest for all those years, and perhaps he had, but either way, this time around, his reign was even more violent and relentless than his last: execution became the main form of punishment in the kingdom and bloodsports became a common occurrence. Ryan’s downfall was that he was too confident. He thought he was invincible, and maybe he was. During one of the bloodier years of his reign, a young boy, who had been King Mogar’s jester, came in to try to entertain the king. He mistakenly tried to entertain him the same way he entertained Mogar with jokes and music, and The Mad King was not impressed, as he turned to his head of guard to order the execution of the young boy, he felt a blade pierce his ribs. He looked down to see the young boy standing in front of him with a bloody dagger in his hand. The Mad King simply laughed as he seemed to disappear into thin air. The people of the kingdom rejoiced and named the young child as King of the land. King Gavino, he ruled as a man of the people. Although he was a great king, perhaps the first great king since Ramsay I, he was a troubled king. The maniacal laughter of the Mad King as he vanished haunted young Gavino’s Dreams, and over time, the kingdom was ruled more and more by the King’s advisors rather than the king. Despite this, the kingdom was at peace and the people were happy. But, of course, this was not meant to last, The Mad King wasn’t finished with his reign. He returned one day, in the middle of the day, and singlehandedly slaughtered everyone in the King’s castle, moving with supernatural speed and precision. Many people suspected the King had made some sort of deal with the devil to gain his newfound power and strength, and it showed. The kingdom became a hellish place to live. It seemed to be eternally gloomy and Ryan continued with the pointless killing of his subjects, burning down entire villages for no reason at times. Many people were calling for the removal of the Mad King from the throne, but, for good reasons, there was nobody brave enough to actively do something against the King. That was, until a great Paladin from the northernmost town walked into the kingdom. This paladin had grown tired of the Mad Kings pointless killing of innocent people, and had trained with great warriors and wizards until he felt he was ready to destroy the evil that was ruling the kingdom. The battle that followed was an epic one that lasted for 3 weeks. At the end of the battle, the King’s castle was nearly destroyed, but fortunately for the people of the Kingdom, The Mad King was destroyed as well. The paladin stood victorious and was named as the new King. This King Jack ruled the kingdom until it seemingly vanished from the map years later. To this day, historians don’t know what happened to the kingdom, but prophecies have been made talking of the return of the six kings, and the destruction that will follow their war for power. Category:Missions